Izuku Becoming a Hero
by MaddHatter64
Summary: This is a story about Izuku going through his school life chasing villains. Pushing the ladies back as they all want a piece of him. But most important is that he is becoming the number one hero in the world. This does include a romance for Bakugo and Ochako because I like that Pairing and yes this does have lemons, smut, foul language, etc. read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:** Class Begins**

**Now then this is my very first FanFiction so this basically means that I am going to have terrible grammar in this story so no picking on me. I kidding I want to know some of my errors so I can make better stories for you all. Now then I started too much how about we get straight into it then. **

**Oh, wait just for a reference if this is the first time that you are reading my special Fanfictions but: "I am god." Means that someone is talking. The bolded text means that the narrator is talking or me if you wanted to know. And lastly, I will be going in multiple viewpoints so when I say someone's name like this IZUKU MIDORIYA View Point then that means I am going to talk in his first-person view. There will be a special viewpoint such as Third person viewpoint is when a character talks in a third person view. For those people, I will do it in the Third Person view so basically a narrator type of style but without the bolded parts. **

**Now let's not forget the person who started this Manga and the person who created it and owns it all ownership for My Hero Acidamia is Kohei Horikoshi. Now let's start the show YOU BUNCH OF NEWBIES!**

I was excited for my first day at school especially when you are going to the oh so famous school as U.A. High School. Then again, I heard that this year is very special, apparently, they have added six more people in every class so basically, we have 26 people in every class. Probably because the villain has a been coming out with force nowadays. But I really hope that those two aren't in my class this time, I thought as I imagine both Ida and Kacchan in my mind.

I saw a huge door and wondered about how many people had gone through this door that plus whether or not there was a giant in this class. That was when I had opened the door and heard two people talking when I saw who it was, I knew that this might not be such a good year. I noticed that the room was big the ceiling was taller than the door by at least four feet. There were about 25 desks about all of them were filled with people in them. I then noticed that the room was very bland only a couple of books in the back on a table meant for holding books and school supplies in them I noticed that there was a Stadium for the teachers to teach from that or hold the stuff that they might need for class. Then I noticed two people I knew who they were but I was pretty sure that they both hated me It was the two people who I was talking about which means that they were Ida and Kacchan.

"Put your feet down you shouldn't be disrespecting the school or the previous people who sat at these desks," Ida stated while moving his hands up and down in a robotic way. "Oi did your last school shove a stick so far up your ass that you act this way to your superior!" Bakugo stated to him while having a devilish grin at Ida all the while keeping his feet on the desk without a care in the world.

That was when they both notice that Izuku Midoriya had just entered the room. "Oh, It's you," Ida stated while looking at Izuku, in turn, making everyone to look at the person who was coming into the room. "Oh, Hello, I'm I-I-Izuku Midoriya it's nice to meet all of you." I was very nervous and started to become embarrassed at the fact that everyone was looking at me.

"Oh, I know that messy hair anywhere you are that Plain and normal kid." I heard a girl behind me so I looked behind me to see who it was to find it was that girl who had helped me during the exam. "It's you I should thank you for what you have done for me after the exam." I blushed while I was saying that to her all the while pushing my hands in my face.

"If you guys are this rowdy even though the bell has rung then you all should go back to Kindergarten." We all heard a stranger from behind the girl who I was talking to, I looked behind her to see a strange man there.

This man did not look all to special if you had found them in the middle of a park but in a school that was made to house famous superheroes, he looked like an elephant in the middle of a park. He had bags upon bags on his eyes not only that but it also looked like he had black pajamas on that plus he had a sleeping bag with him. I did not know why he is here but he must be someone important.

"Know then I am your teacher Aizawa Shōta, I want all of you to get your gym uniforms on and go to the field we are going to do some assessments to see how you par with your quirks," Aizawa stated with a very calm manner like it was a common thing he does to every one of his students.

But I was very confused mainly because of how he was a teacher he didn't look like one but then again I guess you can't judge a book by its cover.

**Now then that was the very first chapter to this series. But the next chapter will not go over the scores or anything like that since I really want to keep those parts in I personally think that chapter had done it perfectly so I really don't want to change it that much. Anyways In the next chapter, I will go over a few things such as the scores, but also the names of the five new members that are in My version of My hero Academia. **


	2. Intermission

Intermission

**Now then the reason why I am doing this intermission is to give you an idea on what is going on with the next chapter that is going to come out very soon I am going to skip the whole test the Eraser head gives to the students because I think that it would be an insult to try and to recreate it. This means that I am going to skip it and go straight into the chapters where All might splits the kids into two groups so they can do battle training. **

**But this doesn't mean that I will not give you all the test results for the kids in 1-a. I will also in future chapter be adding more OC character that the fan base has created. This also means I might do a contest to see who's lucky person OC characters will be in my Fanfic. If you want to join then come up with some Ideas for future characters in this hero filled the world. I will also give you a chapter knowledge before I start the contest for the next OC characters in this series. **

**Now then let's get to the scores that the kids have in 1-a **

**1: Momo Yaoyorozu 14: Koji Koda **

**2: Katsuki Bakugo 15: Tsuyu Asui**

**3: Shoto Todoroki 16: Masirao Ojiro **

**4: Tenya Ida 17: Mina Ashido **

**5: Willia Calliha 18: Hanta Sero **

**6: Mezo Shoji 19: Denki Kaminari **

**7: Eijiro Kirashima 20: Koyoka Jiro **

**8: Fumikage Tokoyami 21: Toru Hagakure **

**9: Ochako Uraraka 22: Minoru Mineata **

**10: Galaham Mal Kvinner 23: Rikido Sato **

**11: Yuga Aoyama 24: Rasputin Kirchen**

**12: Kinich Suryan 25: Saikou Naivajo**

**13: Pele Polioli 26: Izuku Midoriya**


	3. Chapter 2: Catch the Bomb

Chapter 2: Catch the Bomb

**Now then If you didn't read the intermission then I will tell you that we are skipping most of the chapters that I am not only lazy enough not to do but also really loving those chapters. I didn't want to ruin those chapter that gave me shivers. This also allows all of you to go check out My Hero Academia because I don't want to go over everyone's costumes but I will go over the new student's costumes. But anyways In this chapter, we will get to know who the six mysterious people are and what they look like. Also, I will be starting a new type of writing too whenever I do a flashback it will look like this "**_**I thought back to the time where I was innocent and laughed at myself." **_**Now that you all are informed we shall get on with the show Let's go you bunch of newbies. **

The bell had rung and everyone was in their seats though I had noticed that some of us were not here. There were two students that were not present today, though sadly I did not know what their names were hopefully I will get to know them tomorrow. The thing is that did not lower my expectation for our next class since we had something special in a plan for this class. That was when I heard the door rumble before someone opens it, I knew who it was before he even came through the door. I even thought to my self here he is the number 1 hero All Might.

"I am here coming through the door as normal people do." All Might exclaimed in an exhilarated tone of voice as he walks in all cheerful like. That was when everyone started to speak "Oh My God is that All Might." One of my classmates said while talking to a friend. "I heard that he was going to teach classes for us First years. But now that he is here I'm really excited for the next couple of years to come." Another person stated while excited that All Might is here for us.

"Now then let's start our next class so you kiddies are going to do some battle exercises to gauge how well you all are with combat, planning, and cooperation with each other. This is why you all were given the "Quirk Registry" form and the special forms that show us your personal input for your costumes." All Might then pushed a button and about four cabinets came out with numbered cases that most likely held out costumes in them. "Now you all will need these cases that hold all of your uniforms. Now when you get done with putting your costumes on, come with me to site alpha for your battle training." Then he was gone before anyone notice that he had left.

While everyone was getting their cases I got my backpack and brought it to the lockers to put my costume on. I had to make sure that I have everything good and ready since I made this costume with the stuff that my mother bought for me. This also meant that I was last to get to site alpha while everyone has their awesome costumes on.

That was when I saw one person who had a gas mask on it covers her whole face all except for the back of her head meaning that she needs the gas mask to protect herself from her quirk but she can control it. This makes me wonder what her quirk might be, but she has a backpack on with two hoses to her gloves. This makes me wonder if she has an exploding type of quirk like Kacchan. I also notice that she has a different hair color it mainly was purple but she has blue on her tips. I then started to take notice of what she was wearing it looks like a flame retardant jacket that has a flame with pink flames weirdly enough it also said Calliha. Her jacket covered some parts of her body while the rest was clothes that she might wear outside of school. Like her shirt that looks very hip like since it has hippy colors or rainbow colors, she also has very baggy pants on then there were her shoes they were athletic shoes that someone in the Olympics might wear.

Then there was the person right next to her she looks entirely different from the first girl this one has the rainbow colored hair she also has dreadlocks like the hairstyle. She also has a little backpack on her back it looks like she accidentally spilled some paint all over it also held paints or something that you would draw with. I was wondering if she has a drawing quirk I then notice that she has a jacket like a person she was next to but she has it all colored with a different type of colors but keeping them in the theme of blue. This one though looks like a Rambo type of person since she has a tactical vest, and pants that you a put ammo in them. Although she did not put any type of ammo in the vest or pants she did put in different types of paint brushes, pencils, colored pencils, even paint in them. I then knew that she did have a very artistic type of quirk that allows her to either manipulate her paints or even colors or she can draw thing that will come to life. Either way, it was a very powerful quirk none the less maybe she could even be pro material. This brought me to the other two people who looked very different from each other.

This first one was a guy who wore a mask almost the same as the first girl but his's was different, it mainly covered his eyes most likely because of his quirk. He hardly wore anything although he did wear shorts kind of like swim shorts. He did wear a shirt but it only covered his chest he had no sleeves that plus he had a vest on that had mirrors in the pockets. He might have a quirk that lets him control light or something like that mainly because he also has a lot of lights on his pants. That plus he had very wavy blonde hair as if he goes to the beach all the time and just surf or something like that. This brings us t the last person who was in the class today.

If I was to point out the giant horse in the room I would point at the one girl who looks like she was born and raised on the Hawaiian islands or a very stereotypical tourist that goes anywhere hot and humid. She had a shirt on that looks like a dress that a Hawaiian would wear but very dark colors for some reason. She also has long hair that goes down to her elbows although it was very beautiful in my opinion with a very hot type of color or if she has a reddish-orange type of color. I notice that her pants and she has no shoes on I thought that is very weird when I saw that she was standing on a very liquidy type of substance. Maybe she is allowed to heat up anything that she comes into contact if so she could be the most powerful person here. She also has some gauntlets on that has a rare type of gems in the middle of them which might mean that they were a family heirloom. This means that it must be something very important item to her and maybe to her family.

That was when I heard All Might start talking "You all look so cool you make the saying that the costume makes the hero seem so right. Now then look alive, You bunch of newbies we are going to start our battle training. This training will allow you all to split up into two team groups and battle it out, now then you will pick lots to see who your partner are." All might exclaimed while he was holding what looks like a cheat sheet to remind him of what he needs to say. That was when Iida asked a question "Wait isn't there a better way to see which partners we will get?" I then answered his question "Well if you think about life is basically a chance of you getting what you want, it is the very same with heroes within the moment they might have to join with someone that they might not know." I answered him to my best ability which it seems like he understood it. "Your right I never thought of it like that, I'm so sorry to question your way of thinking sir." All might understand his worry and just gave him thumbs up in response to his question.

**Ok, let me just scoot in here to just say that you all should already know the line up I don't want to say who goes with who, mainly because Deku at this point doesn't know who is who until after the training exercise. I also don't want to spoil who is who for the four people that plus the other two people who aren't at school,**** until they show themselves. I will allow you all to go read the manga if you haven't already, if not then why are you reading this before the ****manga****. Now the last two teams will basically be how I showed them so Gas mask girl and Rainbow girl are on a team. That also means the Surfing dude with the Hawaiian girl are on another team and they are both going to fight each other. The Surfing team will be the villains while the Rainbow team will be the heroes that will capture the bomb. Now that you understand let's get onto the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 2: Continued?

Chapter 2: Continued

**Now then you all must be confused about what is happening it says chapter two even though the last one chapter was the second one. Well, it is don't worry about that I am just making this the continued because I don't want to bump into the story until I have to especially in the middle of the chapter that is just wrong. Now then this chapter we will be going back and forth between both Izuku and Bakugo so it will look like this: ****Deku Point of View****. Now then I will let you all know right now this is basically where Ochako and Bakugo start to love each other. Now, this might make you wonder will I be doing Tsuyu and Izuku ship well yes and no I will be doing two relationships with him or even more depends on how I feel. Now then I have been talking too much let's start the show "You Bunch of Newbies" I will also be doing that a lot now in these moments that we talk with each other. **

**Izuku Point of View.**

I was very nervous when we had entered the building very silently making sure that nether Kacchan or even Iida will notice that we are in. We both moved silently so then we can get the surprise on them that was when Ochako asked me something. "So what do you think that they might do, you know Bakugo and Iida." With a very innocent type of voice making sure that she doesn't touch any sensitive spots that make me feel bad. "Well if I was Kacchan I would…" I was interrupted by Kacchan when he came blasting in and says "There you are Deku you think that you can sneak up on me." He then threw his famous right hook but missed me when I pushed Ochako away. "He would come straight to us and leave Iida to defend." I then looked at Kacchan while getting up o make sure that I can defend my self because I knew that he won't stop until he defeats me.

Kacchan then looked at me with a menacing look like as if he was a villain I was starting to shake a little bit when he said something to me. "Nice dodging Deku. Then again I will mess you up so then I won't be disqualified" He then used his right hook again I knew that it was coming even before he threw the punch. I then grabbed his arm and fling him over myself to throw him on the ground to try and shock him and make him dought his abilities. While I was doing that I threw my arms up in a fighting stance and stated to him "I have been analyzing every hero that I have seen. I also know there techniques quirks and I study them while I write them down in my notebook. That notebook that you blew up and threw it out the window had your analysis in there. I KNOW YOU BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE HERE. With that type of information, I will beat you and become a hero known as Deku." Kacchan looks furious when I had stated that ready to beat me to a pulp.

"Oh yeah well, then how about I teach you a lesson that you will never forget you fucking idiot." He came at me ready to fight again I then stated to Ochago "Go ahead I will catch up to you once I beat him." She nodded to me and went ahead to the next floor, all the while I looked at Kacchan to know what to do next. He went first by using his quirk to make him float all the while starting to kick me I take this information so I could capture him. I used the captured tape to use it on him I started to wrap him up until he used his explosions to get me away from him. I knew that it could work but I needed to run away to make sure that he doesn't beat me.

"Are you ready for me to beat you Deku YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A PEST WHO ISN'T BETTER THAN ME. HEY WAIT WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING." He saw me start to run away from him to come up with a good strategy so I could beat him. I then found a corner that was as far away from Kacchan so I could come up with some kind of strategy to beat him and Iida. Well if I went with Ochako then I would have to change of bringing Kacchan with me and we will lose if I bring her back and we duel Kacchan together then we will run out of time and loose. The only way that I could think of beating Kacchan is to make sure that I take him down right now.

**Bakugo Point of View**

That idiot Deku thinking that he is better than me especially all the way since we were kids he was always looking down on me. **"This was when they were kids playing at the playground when Bakugo told everyone how smart he was "Did you all know that if you look at Izuku you can read it as Deku." Everyone except Izuku looked really proud and excited from the fact that Bakugo could read Izuku name. "Really that's so cool Bakugo." That was when Bakugo told them "Did you also know that Deku is someone who can't do anything right." That was when everyone was so proud of Bakugo from knowing that type of information. "Knock it off guys," Izuku said in a low voice so he wouldn't be heard. That was when Bakugo thought "Why doesn't he get it" – We are now at the river where Bakugo and all of his friends and Izuku was at throwing a rock across the river. We can see the parents in the background talking to each other. That was when Bakugo made fun of Izuku some more by showing them that he could skip stones all the while he couldn't.**

**He then thought "You are a loser compared to me." - That when we transfer again to a daycare where Bakugo showing everyone his cool quirk. He showed everyone his explosive quirks in his hands "Look at that you have a very good flashy quirk you can become a Pro Hero with that quirk." That was when his ego inflated to the size of Jupiter so he thought this "Yes I'm awesome, I'm better than everyone." – We then go to Izuku sitting on the floor at the daycare a week later we hear a couple of kids are talking to each other "Did you guys hear apparently Deku doesn't have a quirk. Apparently, he is quirkiness." Then Bakugo though of only himself not caring about his friend "Yes I knew it Deku is not like me he is useless." – Now we are at a forest were Bakugo and his friends with Deku in the back, they were traveling over a log. That was when Bakugo falls down into a river or a little stream, almost everyone was worried about him until one of his friends said. "Oh you don't have to worry about him he is super strong so a fall from that height won't even put a scratch on him, see." He then points to Bakugo like he was proving a point. "Yeah, you guys don't have to about little old me I'm fine." That was when Izuku came to Bakugo and try to lend him a hand he then stated: "Are you all right Kacchan?" He looks at Bakugo all innocent like to make sure that his friend wasn't hurt in any way. **

**At that point, Bakugo lost it thinking that Izuku is looking down on him even though he really isn't looking down on him. ****We return to the present where Bakugo is trying to find Izuku even though he doesn't know where he is. **Where is that fucking Deku I want to beat and show him how better I am than him?

**Izuku Point of View.**

"Ochako how are you doing over there is everything alright," I asked her worried about what Iida might have either capture her or knocked her out. "I'm all right although I don't think I will be able to defeat him alone what should we do Izuku." I tried to answer her but couldn't come up with a solid plan that will help them both. "Ok try and stall him while I make a plan ok." She then understood and replied back with a "Got it".

I then heard him Kacchan "There you are Deku. Now we can start the slaughter we both know that you love to stalk. I bet you know what my quirk can do and it's application so I bet you understand what this will do. But don't worry I will miss you so then you won't die got that Deku and All Might. Get ready for "Hell Blast". That was when he used the grenade type of gauntlet at me by just pulling the pin I then dodge the blast so I won't get hurt by it. I then look back to see the devastation of the blast and looked at the horror the whole side of the room was gone leaving a gaping hole in the space that I was at just a moment ago. "They let you have that thing what is up with our support team." I thought as I then thought of something and started to plan while Bakugo was too busy to notice me. "Alright, are you ready I am going to you my power I will use it on the ceiling so it should send all the debris from the destroyed floors. Use your power on a column so then you can send all the debris towards Iida. With that, you should be able to get to the bomb which column is the bomb near." I told her while looking at Kacchan making sure that I listen to her while seeing what he might do. She then told me that "Ok it looks like the bomb is closet to the pillar by the windows." I then acknowledge her then ran right towards the windows that she should be near.

Kacchan then got supper infuriated at me and stated that "I'm going to beat you so why don't you use your power against me I will beat you even though you USE THEM." Kacchan then use his explosive powers to start flying around I tried to grab him but it was in vain. He used his explosives to jump above me and went behind me to grab my arm and fling me over his shoulder and threw me down on the ground.

I knew better than to face Kacchan one on one but I have a plan to beat him that was when he said to me "Are you mocking me, I am better than you in every way so why don't you use your powers against me. I bet you love to make fun of me especially when we were both young you never told me about your power making me think you were a quirkless loser. I bet you had a laugh at the fact that you get to mock me by making us think that you got your quirk all of a sudden and won't use it against me. I will beat you no matter what." I then thought that Kacchan was an idiot for thinking that "No you are wrong I do want to beat you since you are so damn awesome. I WANT TO BEAT YOU KACCHAN." We both then decided that it was do or die we both ran at each other with our quirks going my All for One and his explosive quirk.

"Stop it both of you…" I had to interrupt All Might to give Ochako the go-ahead with the plan. "Now Ochako." I then instead forced my punch up to the ceiling it broke up the ceiling and the floors all the way to the floor where Iida and Ochako were at.

**Ochako Point of View**

I had heard Izuku call to me so I knew that it was time to do it so I grabbed the closest pillar to the bomb and got ready for the punch. That's when it had happened all f a sudden the floor of the room started to rumble. "What's going on who dares to do this," Iida stated while trying to still be in his villain mode. "Sorry about this Iida but we are going for this win." I then got ready for the strike then the floor and ceiling broke into pieces while debris started to float in the air. I used my quirk to make the pillar lighter and I swung like hell. All the debris came towards Iida This was a good distraction so I used my quirk to float myself on to the bomb before Iida notices me. "I demand that you stop this hero I will make sure to beat you to a pulp after this." I jumped towards the bomb and touched it and grabbed on it thankfully that I got to finally capture the bomb. "There I got it finally." Iida then looks at the last time that he saw Ochako but only saw nothing but air, he then looks at the bomb that was right next to him to see Ochako on it. "No the weapon how could you vile things." That was when I couldn't take it any longer I slide down the bomb and got on the floor to barf up my lunch. Iida notices this and comes right next to me and pat my back to comfort me.

**Izuku Point of View**

I felt the explosion hit my arm as I tried to block his punch with my other arm to brace and make sure that I don't miss my real target. We both heard the buzzard that let us both know that time was up. I then heard All Might exclaims "The hero… The hero team WINS!" I then looked at Kacchan to tell him the truth of my plan "I'm sorry but this was the only way that I could win. I knew that I was not powerful enough to beat you so I used my powers to allow my team to win the match." At that moment I saw the world start to blacken not knowing what was going on until I was laying on the floor. Subsequently, I did not know why I was on the floor I thought that maybe I was blacking out. As my mind went black everything around me started to get blacker until I saw nothing but darkness.

**Wow, it is hard to do this thing but I got to say I love doing this stuff for you guys also sorry that I couldn't get it sooner to all of you but I did my best so if you see any mistakes let me know and I will make sure that I can fix them. But anyways I will introduce the characters next chapter even though I could do it in this chapter but I think that this is too long anyways but if you want these chapters to be longer also let me know in the comments. Well, now you should be thinking about wait what about the other two characters that were shown in the intermission but not in the last two chapters. I will explain right now I will show them in the chapter that the U.S.J. But why stop there I will also show the nex teacher that will join the ranks of UA since you know we have six more students in the class, so take it as you will. I will also warn you that this new character is a character that I really want to add plus if I am narating then I should have some fun with the Students right? Well I will wrap this up so we can get to the next chapter, but I will say this I will be over powered as hell. **


	5. Chapter 3: The Last Bomb Training

Chapter 3: The Last Bomb Training

**This is where we get to know who and what powers the four new kids have and how well they can use them. Now that I said that we will be going in and out of the control room this means that means this will be a long chapter so yeah. Let's get started "You Bunch of Newbies". **

**Third person view**

Now then it's the final round, let's see who will come up and win this training exercise. Will it be the heroes or will the Villains outsmart the heroes, let's find out, with the monitors that UA has set up for us." All Might stated while pointing to the monitors.

We then turn to Bakugo who was very distorted about his loss to Deku, he decided to turn he saw Ohcako. The weirdest thing happened to him she waved to him even though they were enemies not too long ago. This weirded Bakugo out and made him wonder why was she smiling at him. He decides that he need to know why she would do that so he moved to get closer to her and ask her about his question. "Round face why are you smiling at me, are you doing that to make fun of me because I lost to you and Deku." In doing this he thought that he was scaring her to see what she might say, then again he just wants to fight her to prove to her that he is way better than her and Deku. Well, that was the case until she said, "Oh come on now don't be like that it was a fun game you did great that plus I personally admire your strength and the way that you use your quirk." She did not waver at all she told him in a very nice and kind manor kind of like a flirty to him. Which made bakugo blush a little bit that was when he looked back at the monitors and whispered to her "Thanks Round face."

**We go to the monitors where we see the two teams the Blonde dude was talking to his teammate about something. **

"Ok, my name is Kinich what is your name and quirk if you don't mind me asking," Kinich stated while looking at his partner trying to get a read on his partner. "my name is Pele and yes it is supposed to be the same name as the lava god in Hawaii so don't ask that and my quirk is lavaopono I can manipulate lava and heat up my whole body to melting point ok." She yelled at Kinich like she was bothered by the matchup, Kinich hopes this doesn't bite him in his ass. "Ok, can you just chill a little bit otherwise we might lose this so, come on let's try and win this." This only made her angrier it looks like she is ready to decapitate Kinich, she just looked at him and went to the door. "You guard the bomb I will catch the heroes before they get close but if they do get close beat the got it!" Kinich just put his thumb up to show her that he got it and understood her he just wanted to get this over as soon as possible. He then notices that he sealed him in by fusing the door closed she then walked away to find the heroes.

**Back to the control room. **

"Now then who can tell me what the villain team did and whether or not they did it correctly or incorrectly." All Might stated while looking to the students and waiting for someone to tell him the correct answer. "I would like to do that honor, sir. It seems like Pele traped her partner inside the bomb room while she goes out and takes down the heroes. It is a good plan but there is a lot of flaws to it. An example would be that she is not utilizing her partner's quirk and if she gets in trouble then she won't be able to call for his help." Momo exclaimed while correctly answering All Might's question again. "Correct, no wonder you were recommended into the hero's course."

**We now come to the heroes who are climbing up towards the next level which the bomb is in. **

"Ok, are you ready Willia I believe that the bomb is on this floor let's split up and you should take care of the girl and I will go after the boy got it," Galaham told her best friend but Willia saw the top of the staircase to see that it was all gone it looks like It was melted and disappeared into nothing. "That is our only way up to how do we get up there Gala," Willia said while looking worried since if it was melted then maybe she was on the lower floors. If so she then they could more than likely win this by getting the bomb.

"Can you make a bridge to get us over if so then more than likely we can get the bomb and win this ok." Galaham understood her so she took out her book and paintbrush to paint some stairs for them to use in this situation.

**Galaham: Quirk Kvinner Just like it is in her name she is a drawer she draws anything she likes it becomes real but anything she draws that is living won't come out of her drawings. Then there is her limit where anything that she makes that item will take a certain amount of damage it will be destroyed. The more detailed it is the amount of damage that it can take will increase by double.**

She then turned her book so then the stairs could come out of her book and laid down on the empty stairs. "Come on let's hurry and finish this the sooner the better right," Galaham stated while looked at her friend to hurry up the stairs. They came into a huge room where they saw three doors one of them was welded shut. "Can you get through the door with your brute strength or should I create a little bomb for us to use," Galaham stated while look at her with confusion on what to do.

"No, I can use my quirk to break the wall down and rush him your job is to get to the bomb and touch it got it." Willia then activated her as she walked away to get a running start.

**Willia Calliha: Dragon Nation: She is basically a dragon although she doesn't look like a dragon all the time she can do whatever a dragon does all the time. She wears a gas mask most of the time because of her breath being smoky all the time it would give anyone but herself lung cancer. She also breathes fire but she contains it to her backpack to use it on her arms. The only thing is that she can manipulate fire at will without producing the fire. **

She ran into the wall breaking it down as she runs into the boy grabbing him and pinning him down so then he won't be able to move. "Go grab the bomb quickly before she comes back got it," Willia says to her friend seeing that she was running to the bomb but before she could touch it she was blinded by a bright light that was coming from somewhere. Willia notices that he was producing the light within his arms.

**Kinich Suryan: Light, he is able to bend light to his will able to bend it in a way to make it burn your skin or even blind his enemies. It is unknown how much light he can bend or even take away.**

Although in her dragon form she could take the light so she decides to throw him out the door before grabbing the bomb and winning the round.

That was when Pele came into the room to see Kinich on the floor outside of the bomb room most likely knocked out from the force that Willia did to him. She then went into the room to see Willia helping her friend up all the while seeing that she has had her hands on it. Then again she couldn't miss her huge handprints that made a dent in the bombs. Pele just sighed and just said "Great I never got to show anyone my quirk, oh well next time will do anyways want to return to the control room. Then we can get our scores and then we can relax finally without worrying about anything but homework ready guys." Pele sounded enthusiastic even though she was livid with her partner earlier.

We scroll back into the control

We see that All might and everyone in the room was ready and talking about who the MVP was and It was Kinich. "Now can we go over how Kinich was the MVP. We can see that is the only one who was on top of everything. Even though he was thrown out of the room he not only blind one of his enemies but he also was able to use his quirk while being thwarted by a hero."

All might exclaim while they all headed out to the front of the training ground. "You all did great luckily we only had one person harmed during this training exercise so you all did fantastically." That was when Tsuyu said something that pleased All Might "It is a great hearing encouraging word from you All Might. After Aizawa test, it is great to hear the reassuring word of encouragement even though this was training." That was when everyone nodded in agreement since they all thought of the same thing. "It has been my pleasure to fill you all up with all of this encouragement and excitement. Now then I have to go check up Midoriya to see if he is doing alright. Watch right now as a hero that has somewhere to be." All might ran so fast that it left a giant wave of dust that settled down when it was left for a couple of minutes.

**All Might's Poin****t**** of View**

I decided to look behind me to see Bakugo and thought to himself I need to make sure that he understands his defeat by Midoriya. This might make him a better hero and it makes him understand his faults so hopefully, he will become a better student if that happens. But right now I should worry about getting through this door before anyone see me. I coughed up some blood and deflated back into my original form. I then hurried it up to the nurse's office to see if you Midoriya is doing well and has not been too badly damaged.

When I had arrived I saw Recovery Girl taking care of Midoriya but he was not completely healed up as I had hoped. She then decided to give me a lecture about Midoriya's condition and how it was all my fault for it happening, even though it kind of is my fault. "I know I'm so sorry that he is in this condition but I needed to make sure that he knows that he can do it even if it is up against his friends. Also can you please shut up when you are talking about my powers in the open when anyone can hear you." All Might stated a little bit irritated at her for yelling it as if it was a common this to say. "Yeah, yeah I know you always have to be the natural born hero even though you aren't." Recovery Girl stated while turning away from him in disapproval of the things that had happened recently. "You should know that only a certain few people know about my true quirk there is: you, a really good friend of mine, the principle, and of course young Midoriya. Well other than a certain amount of hero's that have worked with me before. But if this ever did come out in the open then the urge of wanting that power will grow and everyone would want to use for their own selfish need. That's why the heroes that inherited this quirk has to keep this quirk low key, otherwise, there will be more villains than heroes." Recovery Girl sighed at the mention of the quirk "Just make sure that you include his personal guidance in this matter because sooner or later you won't be a hero anymore."

**Izuku Midoriya Point of View**

It was late in the afternoon when I had awoken from my nap so I decided to return to the classroom to see what I had missed that plus to get my stuff ready for home. I thought to my self and knew that I would get chewed out by Aizawa or even be chocked by him.

When I had opened the door that was when they came at me some of my classmates decided to introduce themselves to me. "Oh hey look Midoriya is back! How is it going are you feeling better man. We didn't hear what you had said in the training but it had inspired all of us to do go all out in our battles." The red hair guy stated while looking at Izuku with an enthusiastic face like as if I had done something awesome. "You were dodging was supper," The alien type of person stated while looking at me while hopping around us. "We were all super excited about your match it pumped us all up." The guy with the big lips spoke to me that was when more people came up to us while they were talking.

"Hey, I'm Kirishima by the way, we were just speaking about our training results." Kirishima then pointed to himself like he was just making sure that I knew who he was. "I'm Mina Ashido I really loved your dodging." Mina pointed out to me that she really loves to be all hip and exciting. "I'm Tsuyu Asui, but please call me Tsuyu." I kind of blushed when I heard her say that too I kind of like her saying that to me for some reason. "And I'm Sato nice to meet you Izuku." Sato then holds out his hand to shake with mine so I did shake his since it was the polite thing to do.

Out of nowhere a small boy jumped up and introduce himself "And I'm Mineta!" We all kind of freaked out from him jumping out of nowhere and scaring some of us. "Where the hell did you come from a little guy." As Kirishima asked Mineta when he finally touched the ground without saying a word I noticed that Ochako was trying to get my attention.

"Oh, Deku I guess that Recovery Girl couldn't completely heal your arm. So are you ok does it hurt anywhere." Ochako looked worried about my condition maybe she really is worried about me is it sad that I kind of wanted this to be true. "Oh yeah I was really tired so I can't make a full recovery until I get some more stamina so she can use her quirk." I looked around to see if Kacchan was here because I need to say something to him it is very important to do so. "Oh yeah I know that this might not be good news but can you help Bakugo he kind of looked down. So it might be good for someone like you to cheer him up since you have known him longer than any of us. He was heading out even though all of us tried to stop him from leaving he still went on without a care in the world.

I then decided that I need to hurry it up and make sure to tell him about my quirk he is my best friend maybe he will understand. I started to run out of the classroom and headed for the schools front doors to see if I could catch him.

**Now that is a good place to end this, it is sort of like a cliffhanger but if you had read the manga then you will understand what happens next. This means that I will skip that next time and head straight into the part where they decide the class president. I will also be showing who has a very huge crush on Midoriya well other than Tsuyu. That one will come later, just to let you know I might do a Lemon story in this series. If you all want some in here then I will make them and make sure that they are apart of the main theme to this series. But if I do make some Lemon chapters that means this will become a harem type of story for Izuku. Also if I do lemons then that does mean that I will do ones without Izuku maybe Bakugo or even Mineta. Lol yeah right no one wants that I don't even want to write a lemon story about Mineta and some girl. It gives me goosebumps just thinking about it, anyways just letting you guys know now to the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 4: The President?

Chapter 4: The President

**Izuku Midoriya's point of view.**

It was the next day when I came into class ready to get tied up and get strangled by Aizawa for breaking his bones again. Everyone was talking with each other when I came into class so I went to my seat and started to talk to Mineta and Kaminari. That was when Aizawa came into class and started t talk to us about how we did yesterday. "Good job every one of you well, now Bakugo grow up and learn from your mistakes got it. Don't go all baby like and waste all of our time getting it." As Aizawa looked at Kacchan looked him to get an answer from him to see if he understands what he stated.

"Got it." Was the only thing that Kacchan told to Aizawa this at least gave him an answer that he might be looking for. Aizawa then looked at me and stated "And then there is Midoriya it seems like you broke your arm again. Look kid you really need to learn how to control otherwise we won't be able to use you at your fullest potential. Although you will be a really good hero once you learn how to control, so get to it." Aizawa then looked at me with a very serious look to him as a parent would so I just said "Okay!" He seemed to smile just a little but continued talking about their next assignment. "Now that we got through with that we will now start homeroom class by…" Everyone got nervous with what he might say like as if there was a surprise pop quiz. "You all will pick your class president." Everyone was relieved by that fact which brought everyone up and made them rowdy and everyone wanted to be picked for class president.

"Everyone should just calm down we should do this with some order to it this means that we should have a sort of election for those who want to be president." We all looked for the person who said that and I saw that it was Iida who was still raising his hand to prove that he to wanted to become the class president. "Well if we do it that way, we won't know who had won because everyone will just vote for themselves," Kirishima stated while looking at Iida with a serious look. "Well, there will be the few people that will not vote for themselves that plus it means for the certain few that did get multiple votes are really worthy for this job. So what do you think sensei should we do this system." Iida stated while looking at Aizawa was getting into his oh so famous sleeping bag to take a nap. "I don't care but make sure you all finish this by the end of my nap or faster." Aizawa then fell down onto his back and started to take his nap.

**Third person view**

When he fell asleep everyone didn't talk for a few moments until one of the students that almost no one knew what his name was, he got up and walked to the front. He then tapped his neck for some reason everyone was very confused by this fact. It looked like he was about to say something but when he started to talk nothing came out. After a few minutes of trying this, the other student came up and started to talk for him. "Hey sorry for my friend he is having trouble with his voice box for right now we will fix it later but first I am Saikou and this is my cousin Rasputin but you may call him Ras with an s at the end of it instead of a z ok. Also, you may call me Sai, we will start with the nominations first so who wants to nominate someone." No one nominated anyone until Jiro said something "I would like to nominate Izuku Midoriya." She kind of blushed for a second for some reason she didn't even know why she stated that. "Ok anyone second that nomination if so says right now," Sai stated as if this wasn't his first time doing this. "I would like to second that if you all don't mind," Iida exclaimed as if he wanted to prove it as a fact. "I would also like to nominate someone I would say Yaoyorozu if you all don't mind. Kero." Tsuyu stated as if it was the only thing on her mind this went on and on until it was finally time for all of them to start voting for each other.

They all had written down the names that they voted for and counted them all up for it to be Izuku Midoriya having 4 votes, Momo Yaoyorozu having 3 votes, then for some reason everyone else had 1 vote for them weirdly. Aizawa is woken up from his power nap and stated who the class president is and the vice president. "You all have voted for Izuku Midoriya as the president and Momo Yaoyorozu as the vice president now remember that these are your presidents until the end of your school career with us. I hope you all made the right choices now get ready for the next class." Aizawa then left the room to get to his next class.

Bakugo went off when Aizawa left the room for some reason he was furious "Hey which idiots voted for stupid Deku instead of me!" Bakugo basically exploded at the fact that no one picked him but himself. "Well, we know why you didn't get a vote it's because of your explosive personality," Sato exclaimed to him to prove his point to him since no one wants a person who basically only say die as their one word.

Once that was over, they all had classes that were basically the same as always basically boring subjects the only people who were actually focusing on were Iida, Momo, and Izuku. Once that was over they all went to lunch to get some food that they all needed.

**Izuku Midoriya point of view.**

Hey Idea I was wondering but why didn't you vote for yourself you are much better than me, I don't think that I can do this." I then looked at him to answer my question since I didn't know what to expect from him. "Well, I always knew that you were a better choice than me since you know so much more than me since you are more ambitious and suitable for the job than I am. Then again I knew better than to just vote for myself so I humbly choice what I believe was the best choice for our class." I and Ochako looked at each other and thought of the same thing since we knew that he was very different. "So Iida are you a rich kid you know since you speak and even pronounciate very differently than us so does that mean you are a rich child." Ochako sounded excited so was I, since I never knew a rich person so this was very new to me.

"Well, I guess people were going to find out sooner or later but yes mainly because my family is a very known pro hero. Ever since my grandfather became a hero it became like a family job for the rest of us. We all want to be heroes but since we have genetic quirks all of us Tenya's have engine type quirks." Iida stop I then started to think that if that is true then he should have a brother. "Wait does that mean that your brother is the Ingenium the hero who has 65 sidekicks at his headquarters that is in Tokyo." Iida then whispered to himself that I was so informative about his brother. "Why yes, he is my older brother. I look up to him mainly because he leads all of his sidekicks like they are his partners and follows the rules and regulations coherently. Though I personally don't think that I deserve the role of a leader just yet I believe that you were the superior role." Iida stated while eating some of his food, I just looked at him think that he has a role model just like me even though he isn't the number one hero.

Before anyone notices the alarms were going off telling us that a level 3 security system has gone off. We didn't know what that meant so Iida asked someone what the level 3 security mean. Someone told us that "It means that someone has broken into the school, this hasn't ever happened since I have been here for three years. I think that we all have to get out of here before something bad happens." The guy that we asked and a whole lot of people then started to head for the exit of the cafeteria. Everyone was shoving each other to get out of there and get to safety, it was getting very claustrophobic for everyone as they tried to exit the room.

Iida got my attention and pointed something out to me, "I should have known better we need to calm everyone down it is only the reporters trying to get a scope on something." I looked outside to see that there were reporters talking to Aizawa and Hizashi or Present Mic. "Ochako can you use your quirk on Iida so then he can get everyone attention." I looked at her hoping that she understands what I am asking her to do. "Yeah I could, are you ready to fly Iida you should be able to get everyone's attention if you fly over to the exit sign." Iida then readies himself and with Ochoko help they made him fly above everyone to the doors on the other side of the room. "Everyone calm down this is not a real emergency it is just the Reporters! Everyone should calm down and look outside once you all are calm then exit in an orderly manner." All the students listen to him and calmed down enough to listen to what he was saying and followed his directions.

Everyone returned to class and it went back to normal except for the fact that Aizawa came into class to let everyone know what had happened. Once that was over I then told everyone about my role "I know that this is early but I personally think that Iida should become class president since he was the one who found out what to do. That plus he helped lead every and calmed them down enough to have our school life go back to normal. Well, what do you say Iida how about you become class president." I heard Kirashima tell Iida this "Yeah I can get behind that you did do a good job at leading us and making sure that we knew what had happened." I looked at Aizawa to noticed that he was not in a good mood it looks like he was frustrated at not only us but at the news reporters.

I didn't notice what everyone was saying mainly because I was starting to think about the security threat what made it go off. Maybe it was not the reporters but I knew better maybe the security system failed and they got in by mistake.

**Third Person View.**

We then come to the main entrance way into the school we can see that the security system was operational the metal doors were up but the thing is that it turned into dust. We can see the teachers gathered around the horrendous sight to see what might have gone down. Until a small furry animal like a person came out and started to talk. "Oh my this is not good it looks like no ordinary Reporter could do such a thing. I think that means that someone is investigating us. Is it because of a villain wanting to declare war or did they come in to find something? I personally think that we should have this investigated at once!"

**Oh boy, are you all ready for the next chapter because I am ready for the U.S.J incident happening. Now this one will be very important because it will take multiple chapters to get through maybe two to three chapter. But this is also where Izuku Impresses some girl or even girls into liking him all except Ochako I am doing Ochako and Bakugo ship so yeah. Let's get to the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 5: USJ attack

Chapter 5: The U.S.J Incident

**Now then before we start this chapter was in development hell it takes so long for me to complete this in a way where I liked this chapter. Now is it a good chapter who knows but all I will now tell you is that the next chapter I will be telling you some important information about the future of this series. Now then let's get started you bunch of newbies. **

**Third Person View**

It was the start of a new day, everyone was in their seats when Aizawa came into class. "Ok, the class we are now going to start our hero basic training where All Might, myself, and another teacher are going to supervise you all." That made everyone wonder what they were doing perhaps it was another one on one training exercise. "I'm sorry sir but what exactly are we going to be doing on this training assignment," Sero asked while holding his hand hoping to get an answer from his teacher.

"Well If you all are wondering we are going to be doing rescue training, this also means that you will be doing natural disasters such as the floods and fires." Aizawa finished what he was saying as his students started to talk with each other. "That sound like this day will be rough for us without strength quirks," Kaminari stated while looking at his friends this made Mina agrees with him though Kirishima had to disagree with them. "Oh, come on guys this is what it means to be a hero rescuing people it also might be fun too." Aizawa then interrupted them to say what he was going to tell them "Quiet all of you, I wasn't finished. Now for this training, you can either wear your costumes or not I don't care but remember to include whether or not your costumes are suited for this task. Now get to it otherwise we will won't get there on time since it is a bit remote and it is very far from here." Aizawa then pressed the button for us to get our costumes.

When everyone was done putting their costumes on, we were all in front of the bus that will take us to where ever this facility was. "Deku what is up with your costume why are you wearing the school gym clothes." Izuku looked to see who said that to me it was Ochako, he decided to tell her what had happened. "Well since Kacchan blew it up I have to send it to the support group so then they can fix it. I did buy a new mouth guard so I just have to wait for now."

"Now then, class, we will be boarding the bus so line up by seat number and get into the bus in a normal fashion." Izuku just thought to himself that Iida was being himself and wanted to be a good leader apparently. Though the thing is that when we got onto the bus it turns out that it was a different type of bus that was more like a bus that you would see in the city.

**Izuku Point of View**

It was quiet on our ride their well until Asui asked me something "I want you to know something Midoriya I always tell people what is on my mind." I didn't know where this was going to take me but I just replied to her "Oh really what is it then Asui." She didn't like that apparently because she said "Call me Tsuyu. I notice that your quirk resembles All Might's quirk." This freaked me out mainly because I don't want that to get out so I tried to find a way to make an excuse for this problem.

That was when Kirishima came in and interrupted us "Nah that not true Tsuyu you got to remember that All Might doesn't hurt himself. But I bet that your type of flashy quirk is much better than my Hardening quirk."

"I don't think so Kirishima your quirk is definitely pro material," I stated to him while listening to Aoyama talk about how awesome his quirk is. "Well, my navel laser has both strength to it and coolness to it." Mina then pointed something out that we all understand when she said it "Well, that is if you don't blow up your stomach." This made Aoyama freak out mainly because he definitely does not want to do that again.

"Well, the only people that have true awesome quirks are Todoroki and Bakugo." This made Kacchan happy mainly because he was getting an appraisal for the quirk that he has. That was until Asui told us "Well we at least know that Bakugo doesn't have what it takes to be a hero because of how mean he is." This made Kacchan furious at Asui "What did you FrogFace you want to say that to my face."

"See I told you." Asui pointed out to us especially me for some reason. "Oh, come on it is kind of sad that we all know what you are like since you are apparent to us that you have a turd of a personality." Kaminari pointed at Kacchan like he was proving a point I then thought to myself that Kacchan is getting bullied who would have thought that was ever possible. Then again it is UA so it is very possible for that to happen, I guess. "Hey everyone calms yourselves we are here," Aizawa stated while we were coming up to the site where we were going to do some training.

When we got in we noticed how big the site was that plus how there was someone in front of them. He or she, I couldn't tell since it was in a space type suit that some hero that I know uses it as their uniform. "This site has every natural disaster from flooding all the way to landslides. This shows us every disaster and accidents that can happen. I built this facility with that in mind. I call this site the "Unforeseen Simulation Joint"." The mysterious hero said to us but we all knew that is was like the "USJ" or Universal Studio of Japan.

That was when it had hit me I remember who he was, "Oh, I know you are the "Space hero, Thirteen" the rescue hero who is known to save heroes in natural disasters." I stated while hearing Occhako say something about him.

"Before we begin Thirteen where is All Might he was supposed to be here with you. Let me guess he schedule an interview." Aizawa said to Thirteen with an irritated look to him as he stated it like it was a fact. "About that, it seems that he had reached his LIMIT during his early commute. He is resting himself in the break room back on the campus." I heard them talking about that until I heard Thirteen begin again.

"Now before we begin you all should know that I have a few things to say to you. As all, you might be aware but I have an extremely power quirk called Black Hole." Thirteen stated while I butted in and stated a few things that I knew about him. "Yeah, and it allows you to suck and tear anything apart. You mainly used me to save people from any type of disaster." Thirteen then stated to us, "Why yes but this power can easily kill anyone and everything, I even don't doubt that some of you might have similar abilities. We easily forget that the rules that are placed upon us make sure that we don't accidentally take things too far. This is probably why Aizawa and All Might gave you those test and training to understand your potential and how powerful your quirks are." Thirteen stated as we all take it in and understood what he was saying.

"Now this class you will learn how to utilize your quirks in order to save people that are in danger. Your powers are definitely not meant to hurt people so we shall show you how to use them for good. I hope that you all will learn so much from these experiences to help you all in the future. And I will thank all of you for listening to me." All of us clapped until Aizawa said something

"Alright everyone first off…" He went off as he went and saw something in the middle of the facility. We all went over and saw a black cloud come out of nowhere and out of the cloud came what seemed like people but we didn't know who they were. There was a lot of them at least a couple of dozen of them came out of the cloud.

"Mr. Aizawa, what is going on I thought we were doing rescue training, not battle training." Aizawa interrupted Kirashima to explained to us, what was going on. "DON'T MOVE THOSE ARE VILLIANS!" We didn't know at the time but we understood what the heroes face when evil is unleashed upon the world.

**Third Person View**

"Then should we start to run or what Mr. Aizawa," Mineta stated while looking afraid and ready to piss his paints. "First we got to ask the question on why these villains are here. Why aren't the alarms going off does that mean that they are jamming all signals," Momo stated while asking Aizawa and Thirteen. "Kaminari, try to use your quirk to see if you can send a signal or even a message to the school," Aizawa said trying to find who the main boss was and that was when Saikou went up towards the stairs and looked at all the villains. "Saikou what are you doing get back behind me now!"

He didn't listen to his teacher he looked at the crowd and noticed that they are all low-grade villains. He only spotted four people that could be truly called a villain see that one of them really likes hands apparently. The other one loves to smoke and now he is nothing but smoke, while the third one is apparently an experiment since you can see he has his brains exposed. And the last one he knew how powerful he is and how much trouble he will be for just two heroes so he decided to do something about it. He grabbed something he got in a throwing pitch form so he could throw what he had in his hands. Aizawa didn't know what was going on but he didn't want his student to get killed so he was running to him but by the time he got there it was too late. Sai threw what he was holding to the villains at a lightning fast speed so no one could see what he throw until it hit his intended target.

**Izuku Point of View**

No one knew what he threw not us nor the villains so everyone was cautious and ready for what was about to happen but they didn't expect this to happen. One of the Villians with what was apparently white hair and he had a suit and tie, kind of like what a yakuza member would wear, He brought his sword out and was in a defensive form. Before anyone knows what had to happen a huge wave of pressure came out of nowhere and made some people fall over themselves from the shock. We all look at the source of the huge blast only to see that one of the villains was fighting a dark haired person with regular looking clothes. The only thing is that the person had an aura around him like as if he was death ready about to reap someone. Who is he and why does he look familiar to me.

**Phew, that was a very hard ending of this chapter. Now, who is the new character that has popped out of nowhere and started to fight against the villains? Is he a hero or just someone who has a grudge on one of these villains. And why did one of the students throw him out of nowhere and how are they connected to each other. Next Time on My Hero Academia, Deku the hero and his harem. Just kidding next time on My Hero Academia, Fanfiction Izuku Becoming a Hero**


	8. Chapter 6: Sink or Swim?

**Good god, I have had writer's block for so LOOOOONG thankfully I got this one done thankfully. Anyways I will make sure that I will continue this to the end. And an update I will be adding Lemons to these stories so yeah, but don't get your hopes up I haven't done this before so it might be bad. Know you guys have waited for far to long let's get on with the show. "You bunch of NEWBIES." Oh and Boku no hero academia is owned by Horikoshi. **

Chapter 6

All of us just stood there looking at what was going on bellow watching one stranger (Potential villain) and one of their classmates fighting against the villains. Not even the heroes had a chance to catch up and know what was going on. But even they had to do something against the enemy that they face.

"Everyone what are you doing get out of here now!" Aizawa shouted as he started to move and even jumped off the top of the stairs as he went down them at blinding speed. Before anyone knew it, he was on ground level using his quirk to stop the range villains all the while using his scarf to wrap around three of the range villains and smacked them to the ground.

"Midoriya comes on we are leaving right now. There no time to stand there and admire the hero at work." Iida stated as he was making sure that all his classmates were heading to the exit and safety. But before anyone could get close to the exit the villains had other plans for them.

"Excuse us for letting ourselves in but we had thought that this was the best place for the Number One Hero "All Might" to meet his end." We all looked at the mysterious figure as it seemed like he teleported his way over to them. "But it seems that he isn't here today but, my role hasn't changed…" Before he could even finish Kacchan and Kirishima went with a straightforward attacked the misty guy taking a shot at him.

"You didn't see that one coming didn't you," Kirishima stated as he and Kacchan looked at the mist guy. But it seems like it was to no avail.

"That was close, it seems like the students are the best of the best, so it seems." That was when the mist guy started to surround us with his mist.

"Get out of the way kids!" Thirteen said as we were transported to somewhere else.

I was transported to a body of water though while I was swimming up to the surface, I was attacked by a villain who had a water quirk. That was when Asui came to me and saved my life by kicking the villain in the face and grabbing me with her tongue. We got to the surface and she put me on the boat where it started to come up with a plan. All the while Asui slammed Mineta down on the deck and she even got another member from our class Rasputin.

"Thanks, Asui for saving me earlier," I stated as she got up on the deck with us. "I told you Izuku just call me Tsuyu. And it was no problem I will always help our friends. But shouldn't we worry about the villains right now since they are now gathering together." Asui stated as they all looked over and saw a group of villains gathering around ready to strike.

"That's the thing that I don't understand they put you in here as… I mean Tsuyu." Tsuyu then looked at him with a curious look. I was embarrassed as I was struggling to tell them what I was thinking. "Having a hard time explain huh. You can take your time." Tsuyu stated to me while I nodded in agreement.

"Why does it matter so much that they sent her here instead of somewhere else you idiot! We are about to die!" Mineta stated as he was starting to freak out. "Well, that's the thing they don't know of our quirks that give us an advantage. Think about if they knew about Tsuyu quirk they would have sent her to the fire zone instead of the flood zone." I stated as I looked at everyone trying to get them motivated a little bit.

"Why don't we go over what quirks we have ok. I got super strength, but it comes at a cost it is like a double-sided sword." I said as I then looked at Rasputin trying to understand what his quirk was. But all he did what started to type something on what looks like a keyboard on his costume. Then an image came popping out like a hologram. It stated that he could speak to any living entity to a robot to animals and suggest them to do what he asked them to do. I know it is not a very powerful quirk right now. "Oh, cool that sounds like an awesome quirk but why I guess you are right in this instance it won't be very useful," I said as I looked at Asui for her to tell us about her quirk.

"Well, basically I can do everything that a frog can do. That means I can jump high I can also, stick to walls and shoot out my tongue. I also spit up my stomach to clean it out. Oh, and I also can secrete a poison slime, but it only gives humans a slight itch. So, we won't have any use of the last two." Tsuyu stated as she then slapped Mineta for looking at her knowing what he was thinking. "I know your quirk was very powerful but that means you will be the most useful out of all of us." That was when Mineta grabbed some of his hair and stick it to the wall and state. "It is super sticky all the while I bounce right off it. Though if I am feeling good, they will stick to any surface for the whole day. Though a new one might grow back in the old one's place I will bleed if I take to many off." Mineta then looked at his classmates as they stared back, he then started to cry.

I know it is not a powerful quirk that's why I said that we should wait for the heroes to come and save us!" I then started to try and cheer him up but before we know it the villains attacked the boat and chopped it in half, startling us in the prosses. We then heard the villains yell at us. "I'm getting bored here you stupid kids. Let's finish this and move on to our next target." That was when Mineta freaked out and started to throw his balls overboard. "Why'd you go and panic damn it? Now the villains know about your quirk!" Wait a second I looked over to see them and the villains started to go back to avoid the balls. "Don't worry the boat will sink any minute now and once that happens, you're in our domain." That made Mineta freak out some more saying that he was right.

"Mineta, did you come to U.A. to become a hero even though you act this way?" Tsuyu stated while looking at Mineta. "Shut up! You all are crazy for not being scared we just got out of middle school I never thought that we would suddenly get attacked by villains!" Mineta screamed out in frustration though I knew better I got up and looked at the crowd.

"Tsuyu I will get face forward towards them you throw Rasputin and carry Mineta towards safety and once I'm done catch me and carry me towards safety. I'm counting on you ok; we can make it through. All Might said one time that villains will make mistakes once they think that their safety is assured." Mineta looked at the upcoming threats I then looked at Tsuyu and told her in private. "Make sure you get everyone to safety Tsuyu I am trusting you to get everyone to safety ok," Izuku said as he looked over at the villains.

"Kero, ok but what does that have to do with anything Izuku. Are you alright?" Tsuyu said as she watched Izuku blushed as she looked at him. "It's nothing anyways I need to think more as Kachan would." He said as he screamed out loud and jumped off the boat and aimed at the center of the villains before he started to activate his quirk. He thought that the only way for him to beat these guys is to aim and use One for All to hit the surface of the water. At the same time, Tsuyu threw Rasputin over the boat as far away as she could while grabbing Minta and jumped as high as she could before grabbing Izuku with her tongue pulling him with her.

Minta thought that he could Izuku by throwing hit sticky balls towards the villains as they started to plummet towards the center of the vortex. "TAKE THAT YOU STUPID VILLAINS!" Mineta said as he started to bleed from his head.

Before they know it all the villains started to get stuck together at the bottom of the vortex. Then suddenly, the water surged up and spit them out taking down all the villains at the same time.

"Great going you two you did so well at taking them down." Tsuyu stated as she jumped towards the shore.

**That end chapter 6 the next chapter will come out very soon hopefully. **


	9. Chapter 7: The Battle for Survival

**So sorry that it took so long to finish this chapter but I have been having writer's block but now that I have finished it I will release a new chapter by at least next week. So look forward to it. But Now let's get to it. **

Klang, Clash, swish, swoosh, jab, jab, it went on and on the clash of two swordsmen fighting against each other. While that happened one of them had to fight not only one person but multiple enemies while focusing on the swordsmen. He then started to falter a little bit while facing his enemy and it cost him. Not any of his limbs but his beautiful clothes, that toke him forever just to make. "Argh! what the hell is the matter with you." His opponent looked at him like he was an idiot with a sarcastic look to him.

"That's the whole reason why we are fighting you, the stupid idiot did you think this was just for shits and giggles. After all, why would you fight against your student if you believe you can win this fight against me." That was when the student was caught by surprise a shuriken almost hit him dead in the eye. Moving back in just in time for him to bearly graze the shuriken with his face. Looking at his master he looked surprised at what he did he never knew him using such cheap tricks. "What the hell you only use sword techniques, not stupid ninja moves, what the hell is going on you asshole have you been holding back on me." Aizawa looked at both of us to judge whether to fight both of us or to wait and take care of everyone else. Deciding to just take care of everyone else and leave us for last and to get one of his students out of danger.

"Come on now did you think that just sword fighting is what I relied on Hahahahah. Don't take me for an idiot I know all the fighting styles." Before the student could do anything his master came at him super fast all with a short blade slashing him on the left side before slashing the center of his chest.

The student doge both of his strikes and got some distance away he then commanded his forces to attack his master. "Got it master blade!." One of the lackey's said as they started to surround him. Aizawa looked at him and went to help him but then noticed he was up to something. The master breathed in and breathed out some weird looking smoke that had a purple color to it. He then pulled out two knives one in the traditional way with the tip facing up and the other knife having the tip face down. He hit the knives together and made sparkes catching the smoke on fire which then made an explosion.

Everyone looked at us to see what is happening before anyone could do something a huge long pole came out of the smoke and started to hit some people and knocking them out.

As the Aizawa was defeating foes left and right he was then getting charged by the guy with a hand on his face. "It's hard to tell but when the moment that your hair falls that's when your quirks stop. Don't overdo it now, Eraserhead!" The hand guy said as he used his quirk to decay Aizawa's elbow breaking apart his skin and tearing up some of his muscles. That was when Aizawa force the hand guy off of him " Oh and also I'm not the final boss he is." The hand person stated as the guy behind him black as the darkest void all except for his lips blocks like formation with eyes and his brain sticking out.

(Also for those that think the Nomu that we meet in this chapter is racist then you need to see him in the chapter. The reason why is because this is the only description that I can put without seeming too racist.)

"Get Him nomu." That was when Nomu grabbed Aizawa's arm and slammed him down breaking most of his bones.

We then turn to Tsuyu, Izuku, and Mineta as they watched in horror as they saw him be absolutely destroyed by Nomu. That was when the mist man came out of nowhere and started to talk to the hand person. "We got a problem Tomara Shigaraki. What is it Kurogiri is thirteen dead yet. No, he is merely incapacitated but one student has escaped and is about to try and warn the school about us." Shigaraki started to scratch himself around his neck going at is furiously all the while complaining about the predicament that they are currently in. "I would turn you into dust right now if you were our transporter. Oh well, that means that we won't stand a chance against real pros. It's game over, man Game over well for now at least. We are heading out of here right now." Shigaraki stated when Mineta started to cheer as he heard that they were leaving. Whispering to Izuku, Tsuyu told him "I've got a bad feeling about this, Midoriya."

(Also yes that is an easter egg to star wars where in every movie they say I've got a bad feeling about this.)

"Yeah I know, to do all of this and to just leave doesn't make sense." Midoriya thought to himself Didn't they want to kill All Might then why would they leave knowing that they failed on their mission. But even worse is that if they leave this group might cause more trouble.

"But before that... Let's leave some bodies for the symbol of peace to let him know how much we care about him." Shigaraki stated as he got close up the three students and went to put his hand on their face. "You know you heroes are just so cool Aizawa." they looked at Aizawa and noticed that he stopped Shigaraki's quirk. Nomu then slammed Aizawa down to get him to stop it.

Izuku knew this and went to throw a punch at his enemy to get him to back off. Without knowing it he used One for All at 100 percent and it didn't affect him in the usual way. Izuku then thought wait why didn't it affect me in the usual way it should have broken all of my bones in my arm. He then noticed that Nomu was standing in his way and it didn't affect him in any way.

"Are you a fan of All Might after all you did it with a "Smash" and the power that it gives off you must be a fan. Oh well, whatever Nomu gets rid of them right now. Nomu followed his orders and went to destroy him all the while Tsuyu went to go and save Izuku.

It was at that moment when everyone looked at the entrance an enormous banging sound came from the door being knocked down. "Fear not. I am ... Here." All might come in with an angry look to him as. "Ah it's All Might He is here to come and save us." Mineta cried as he saw his idol come and try to save him. "TO BE CONTINUED!"

**Ah Now that's a good way to end it in my personal opinion now then A special announcement the next one will finish this season. (If you did not know the first season was from the beginning all the way to Izuku and All Might in the Hosptial) but will I show that in this Story more than likely yes? But I have something special for all of you after that chapter I will present you with a Lemon. Yeah, My very first lemon so don't complain to me when it's not that good. Ok well, that's it for now see you guys in the Next chapter Bye. **


	10. Chapter 8:The End of the battle?

**Sorry that this might be a day or two late had to make sure that I get the end of the battle at the U.S.J. Not only that but I also will have news about the next chapter but Let's not spoil this chapter so let's get to it, you NEWBIES.**

I had a bad feeling with that said I cut off the principle and made sure to come right away. That was when I came into contact with Iida and he told me what has happened to all of you. It made my blood boil just knowing how you kids must've been so scared. And my colleges did their best to keep the kids safe. However, I have to stand tall and declare... "Fear not For I Am Here." All Might stated as he made himself ready for combat.

"There you are you worthless trash." That was when All Might run in and beat a couple of stragglers as he came bolting in and grabbed Aizawa. "I'm sorry Aizawa." For he saw that both of his arms and his head were both crushed and bleeding profusely. All Might's next move was to make sure that the children get to safety by facing his enemy and tried to knock them both back but couldn't. He decided to take the students and get them close to the entrance so then the students will have a chance of escaping and making sure that Aizawa will get medical help.

"Get to the entrance everyone NOW! Take Aizawa, hurry he may be unconscious but he can very likely bleed out at this rate." All Might said as he was getting ready for battle. "Now, Now. I'm sorry father." Shigaraki said to the hand that fell off when all might hit him. He grabbed it and put it on his face to make sure that his face was covered. "Throwing punches to save people, that's not very friendly after all is our state-sponsored advocate's violent actions. But then again you are fast but not as fast as I thought so it's true that you are getting weaker?"

Izuku then wanted to tall All Might about Nomu's strength. "All Might I used One... I mean I threw a punch and I didn't break my arm but he didn't even flinch at my action. Midoriya! Fear Not!" All Might went on the offensive with a Carolina smash making an x shape slash at the enemy.

"Nomu." That was when Nomu moved at the instant he heard his name and got in the way of All Might and blocked his attack with his face. "Seriously no effect at all?" All Might attacked again hitting him in his stomach trying to get Nomu to be affected by his attacks. "Of course there won't be an effect on him after all he has shock absorption. If you want him to be affected by your attacks then you would need to rip him apart but I doubt that Nomu will allow you to do that to him. Thank you for the information that means he can be defeated then. No sweat!" All Might then grabbed Nomu from behind and did a suplex maneuver on him trying to flip him over.

"So that is what you were after! You hoped to drive him into the concrete and seal his movement, but you never thought that Nomu was just as powerful as you, did you?" Shigaraki stated as Kurogiri used his teleportation quirk and shifter Nomu's upper body making him able to grab onto All Might's body and driving his fingers into his stomach region. Both All Might and Izuku knew about his secrete and his ultimate weakness.

"Normally I don't like the thought of getting blood and guts into my gates but if it's you then I'm more than happy to oblige. Now all Nomu have to do is slowly pull you down and make sure to get you halfway through. So then All I have to do is close my gate immobilizing you forever or in a better way cutting you in HALF!" Kurogiri stated as Nomu was slowly pulling All Might down.

"Tsuyu. You got it right this time, Nice. What is it, Midoiya. Take Aizawa and bring him to safety and start to do First aid treatment right away ok. Sure but what're you..." Before she could finish Izuku went and gave Aizawa to Tsuyu and kissed her on the Lips. Surprising both Tsuyu and Mineta, while he ran off knowing he might put his life on the line to save his mentor. "All Might." Izuku ran at the group getting ready to fight but Kurogiri had other plans. He threw up his gate in front of the kid but was stopped by his supposed "friend" Bakugo.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Bakugo stated as he slammed down Kurogiri pinning him down to the ground. At the same time, Todoroki iced Nomu on one side forcing him to stop. "Leader." One of the villains stated as he came running towards Shigaraki. "What should we do now Leader." The swordsman stated as he got in a defensive stance in front of Shigaraki.

Within the commotion, All Might got out of Nomu's grip and was covering his wounds that he got from his enemy. "Great now you have pinned our only way to escape. Well, Next time he should know better after all he slipped up. It's just like I thought You can only turn parts of you into mist like your head and hands but you can't with other parts so you gather a lot of mist to hide your body. Next time don't give out hints like "That was a close one." Also don't Move otherwise I will blow you up to kingdom Kung." Bakugo stated as he used his explosions to hurt Kurogiri but also to keep him pinned down.

"Wow Kids nowadays are really something to think they would have easily found our weaknesses but you all are at full health too. Our league of villains should be ashamed oh well I guess that means we have underestimated the boss level. It's time to use all of our equipment. Nomu kills the brats, we need our escape route back." Following his directions, Nomu came out of the gate but started to fall apart because half of his body was frozen over freaking everyone out. "What the hell how is he still able to move if his body is falling apart? What I thought you said his quirk was shock absorption." All Might got in a defensive stance to protect the children. "When the hell did I ever say that he just has shock absorption he also has hyper-regeneration. Nomu is a super-powered sandbag designed to fight you with everything you've got." Nomu then got going as soon as his leg healed up and ran super fast towards Bakugo.

Knowing that Bakugo couldn't doge he grabbed the students and pushed them out of the way and taking the hit fully.

Not knowing what happened Izuku stated "Kacchan!" in a worried voice but then was surprised to see him right next to him. "Kacchan? How did you dodge that?" Knowing that he didn't dodge the attack Bakugo said "I didn't stupid Deku!"

When the dust cleared you can see All Might's arm got hit by the blow. "This guy doesn't know when to hold back I guess..." Shigaraki noticed at what All Might did and wanted to understand something.

"Anything to save a comrade right? Just earlier when that kid over there tried to throw a punch at me with everything he has holding nothing back what gives you the right to do that over us huh? That what pisses me off the most All Might Heroes and villains both thrive on violence but even with that said we are still categorized as such "Your all good" while "We are all EVIL". Why no How is it that way huh tell me All Might." Shigaraki stated while sarcastically looking at him. "Symbol of peace don't make me laugh. At the end of it, your just a tool a means to an end to keeping us down which only breeds more violence. I'll show the whole world what I mean by killing you oh symbol of peace." He said as he told All Might looking at him to see what he does next

Not saying a word he got up and told him "What a bunch of hooey. You don't have the look of an idealistic criminal those who are idealistic have a different sort of fire to their eyes. But you're just trying to justify your reason by making some sort of bullshit answer, in reality, your just enjoying yourself you big liar." All Might said as he looked at Shigaraki and knew that what he said was all true. "You got me saw right through me I guess you really know your stuff."

"Even If you have that fire no matter how you look at it. It's always the victors that get to choose that type of terminology, so let me ask do you really think you are going to win with that Ideology. After all, you have made one of my students join you on this mission you wouldn't have done so if you have thought so." The mysterious man said as he got close to Shigaraki looking at him to judge him and to tell wither of not if he was a good leader. "All Might you deal with Nomu and the others while I deal with my student it seems like I have to teach him another lesson." The man stated as he got in a defensive stance with only his gloves on.

"I don't know who you are but you better not be thinking of killing these kids." All Might stated as he looked at this man not knowing who he is.

"All Might it would be better for all of us to fight after all it would be Four-on-Six." Todoroki look at All Might telling him this so then it would be a fair fight. "Then again bakugo have shown us the mist guys weakness so we can take him down easily," Izuku told everyone. "These are some brutal dudes! But we might be able to support All Might and beat these guys." Kirishima state as he got his fist up and was about to turn his quirk on but All Might Stopped him and said.

"No, You all need to retreat from here." All Might put his arm in front of them and get ready for battle. "THings wouldn't have gone well if I didn't step in. All Might your bleeding.. and Isn't your time almost u..." All Might interrupted Izuku and said to both Todoroki and the group.

"Right you are and I give you my thanks for that but fear not! Sit back and watch a pro as he gets serious!" All Might said as Shigaraki told his group.

"Nomu, Kurogiri you to get the pro. Silver you get your old master. I will deal with the kids." All Might then thought to himself It's true I barely have a minute left in this form. I'm weakening faster than I expected but I've got no choice in this matter. Shigarakitoke the moment and ran full sprint at the group and said "Let's clear the game and go home!"

Why because. I ... AM THE SYMBOL OF PEACE. All Might thought to himself and removed all of his regrets and put on his serious face.

Sprinting full throttle at Nomu and face him head-on, fist to fist.

Shigaraki didn't understand why All Might would continue on at this pace it didn't matter. "Are you an Idiot I said he's got shock absorption. you already saw it first hand so why even bother."

"That's right." All Might said as he started to hit Nomu time and time again going faster and faster until both Nomu and All Might's fist looked blurred and multiple. "It's just shock absorption" not "Negation" so that means he must have a limit to it, no? Built to counter me you say? Made to withstand everything that I have or even got. Well, then I guess that means that I'll just have to go on beyond that then!" Izuku noticed that All Might was coughing up blood he then knew what that meant. He was going full power throwing it all out at him, that every hit was over 100 percent of his power!

"A Hero is always ready to smash through any trouble that comes their way! Tell me, Villian do you know of the meaning of PLUS ULTRA!" All Might Smashed Nomu straight up and Smashing him straight through the ceiling of the building.

As everyone was watching in amazement as to the fight that they just saw as their favorite pro hero fight right in front of them. "I really guess that I am growing old in my heyday five punches would have been enough. But that was more than 300 hits just now." As everyone just stood there and looked at him not knowing what to do. That was when All Might said to the villains "Well Villians, how about we start to hurry it up and finish this?" Shikamaru looked at All Might with hatred because of what he did to his companion. "You cheated! You've weakened but just from what I saw, I would say otherwise we are totally under level for this. But how dare you do that to my Nomu! You must have cheated!"

As All Might stared at his enemy he knew that his time was up but he had to buy some time for the teachers to come otherwise everyone would be put in danger. "Well, What the matter are you coming to get me? What happened to wanting to clear this level have you lost your nerve, if you can take me then come on and bring it!' All Might stated to them as the best bluff that he could make right now.

As they stood their Shikuraki contemplated about their situation right now and what they were going to do about it. "If only I had my nomu he is built on taking hits so well..." That was when Kurogiri stepped in and told his leader this "Tomura SHikuraki calm yourself Nomu did manage to deal some real damage to All Might. The students are holding back for some reason and reinforcements are about to be here soon but with the three of us we can take him out now."

"You're right we can do this the final boss is standing right in front of us." Shikuraki stated as the students turned around and were about to fight against some of the other villains that were about to wake up all but Izuku. He knew that All Might was running on fumes so when both all three villains started to move on All Might Izuku used his quirk to get there faster.

Using his quirk he jumped straight there faster than anyone realized breaking his legs in the meantime he thought about just saving his master. "Get away from All Might, Villains." As Izuku said that Shikuraki used Kurogiri quirk and made a gate right in front of Izuku trying to use his quirk of decay on Izuku and kill him. At that moment a bullet came flying out and striking Shikuraki's hand scaring him knowing who it was.

"Their Here." All Might stated as he was talking about his fellow colleges came in and started to protect the students. "Sorry that we are late but the teachers are here now. Class 1-a president Tenya Iida reporting for duty." Iida stated as he and the teachers finally made it to the facility.

"Ah shit, their here it is finally game over, guess that we have to get out of here Kurogiri, Silver let's go now." But before the trio could get away scot-free one of the teachers started to shoot his gun and the villains hitting his target. The teacher only hit sometimes as it was hard for him to hit because of Silver kept on cutting the bullets in half. "We don't have any Ne'er do wells that can wrangle up the villains from this distance. Don't worry I got this." That was when Thirteen used his quirk on Kurogiri and dragging him in with his quirk.

"I may have failed here, symbol of peace but next time we meet it will be your last time." Shikuragki stated as all three of them left into the mist guy's gate.

As everything settled the pro heroes all came in closer only to surround the Mysterious man. "Now now little ones let's not be hasty and try to do anything that you all might regret. Well, we might not know what is going on here but we are certain that you are intruding on the premises and will ask you hand over those two students of ours." The principle stated as Most of the teacher's surround the two kids named Rasputin and Saikou and this man. "Now that is very rude after all I did help your students a lot you should show some more respect to your elders you know. But I have to take them away, for now, they have somethings that they need to take care of before they come and stay in Japan. So let's go, kids, your parents are getting worried about you now." The man said as he snapped his fingers and created a large black disk going nowhere. "Stop them now." The principle stated as the three of them disappeared as the black disk moved around them and it blinked out as if there was nothing there in the first place.

**Ah, there we go a good ending or even a good cliff hanger after all who is the mysterious man what is his quirk and how is he connected to the two students. All will be explained in the 10th chapter. HA did you think it will be in the next chapter yeah right? To celebrate the people who decided to view this series I will try to do a lemon. DO not and I repeat do not judge me ok this will be my first lemon so yeah. This also means that I will be doing lemons every so often whenever I feel like it so hope that I do a lot of lemons. P.S. I will be doing lemons for Izuku and Class 1-a girls except for the oc's and one of Miss Midnight and maybe most female pro heroes. The rest will depend on you guys send me support and I might make more parings with the other students. That is it, for now, I will make the next chapter all about a lemon so look forward to that until next week!**


	11. Chapter 9: Bow Chika wow wow

**Finally, I have gotten to my first Lemon so I hope you all will like it after all I tried my hardest to make this happen. It is my first lemon so do not judge me so harshly ok. Also, this is shorter than my last one but that's because this is a lemon ok. Now the first part of the lemon has some kinky stuff to it so read it at your own peril. If you don't like kinky stuff skip to where it says Lemon starts ok. And to those that don't really want to read the lemon than go to the bottom and read after Lemon ends. Important information for the story.**

This is right after the attack on U.A. Izuku is in the school's Infirmary staying overnight to make sure that his legs get fully healed. Unbeknownst to him, there is a special lady friend that has taken an interest in him. Who could it be is it Tsuyu the person who he has a crush on or is it someone new that we have yet to find out about well Let's take a closer look and see what's going on this dreary night.

Izuku was having a hard time going to sleep he turn left then right trying to find the right position to fall asleep but couldn't. He was feeling a weird sensation coming from under the sheets something felt hard pressing down on his legs. That was when that hardpoint thing scraped up his legs to his belly.

"Yeouch what the hell was that!" Izuku yelled out as he threw up the blanket to find pink shaggy hair with two little horn-like antennas. Izuku basically spits take as he found mina in school and on the bed that he is using. "Mina what the fuck are you doing here and what the hell are you doing to me." Was this a dream Izuku thought because he noticed that he was basically naked and mina was there in sexy lingerie.

"Come on know Izuku you aren't dreaming silly you need to relax before you kill yourself with stress and what better way to do that than to show you how much we appreciate you." Mina wanted to prove that she was real so she grabbed Izuku's hand and made him grasp her left tit and made sure he played with it. As she did all of that she then grabbed Izuku's lower member and grasped it softly and played with it by rubbing it up and down making sure that it gets to its full length. "Oh, Izuku who would have thought that you would have such a cute Penis even though it is small I can take care of it." She said as she Licks the tip of the cock making Izuku moan out loud loving the sound of Izuku moans Mina swallowed Izuku's cock and start to lick it all around making sure that non of it was dirty.

"Mina what are you... Oh My God yes I'm going to cum Mina!" Izuku yelled as he forced Mina's head down on his cock as he started to cum straight into Mina's Mouth. Loving the feeling of Iuku's hot cum she moaned around his cock all the while gathering up his cum in her mouth and waited till he was down. As she pulled off his cock she looked up at him with an Ahegao face and putting up peace signs as she swallowed his cum.

"That was so good Iuku thank you for your delouse meal I hope I will get another chance to drink some more of your hot delicious cum. But right now I think I need some stress relief too Izuku." Mina then got up and showed him her sexy underwear as she slides her panties to the side something peculiar happened something fell out. As Izuku looked at it closer he notices that IT WAS A GIANT COCK. "What the FUCK IS THAAT MINA!"

"Oh come on Izuku you know what it is now open up and swallow this girl cock." Mina stated as she got close to him with her cock and was about to shove it down his throat but he wakes up to find him suffocating in someone's pussy.

_**Lemon Starts**_

He thanked God for that he was having a dream about Mina and her giant member.

He looks up to find that he was being suffocated by someone with black laced panties that reeked of lust and such a nice woman scent. As he smelt her womanly scent he then licked what he thought was a woman's pussy. Hearing the girl moaning from his response he continues to assault her with his godly tongue licking her pussy up and down before sticking it in and licking the insides of her walls. As he assaulted her pussy like that she started to squirt all over him climaxing at the right moment and fell down on his lap showing him her face.

"Miss Midnight did you love that after all, I think that I got a pretty skilled tongue here." He stated as he went close up to her and started to lick her up and down loving the taste of her forbidden skin. As Midnight moans out she said, "Oh you naughty boy you love my skin this much? Is it because if you get a whiff of my pheromones you fall asleep." Answering her question he slapped her ass making her yelp. "You should know better teacher after all making me do all of this with you is getting you excited too after all you love the feeling of doing something dangerous." He then decided to play nice and started to play with her pussy.

"Oh come on Midi poo let me take charge this one time ok. you always take charge of everything and dominate me." Surprise at her request and ask her a question. "I always thought you wanted to get dominated by me you love it so much, also really Midi poo." Not taking no for an answer this time Midnight handcuff him to the bed frame making sure that he doesn't get out she did both legs and arms.

"I'm so sorry Midi poo but I need to take charge this time, after all, you did so much for me. Although this time I really need to show you who is the true boss here, after all, I am your teacher and I will take control." Allowing her to do what she wants, Midnight taking control of the situation she teases her lover by rubbing his cock up and down. Moaning for a bit Izuku tried to move a bit but couldn't.

Midnight kiss Iuku on the neck then on the cheek but stopped there and jumped on his lap rubbing her pussy against his dick. "Come on Midnight you are killing me can you shove your pussy down on my cock it wants you." Izuku said impatiently wanting to fuck his teacher and make sure to fill her up with his seed. "You should know better but since you have done a good job I will allow you this request." Midnight stated as she pushed aside her black laced panties and shove his cock up her pussy. Moaning out loud she fell down and laid down onto him and smothered him as she loved the feeling of his giant cock spreading her pussy apart. "God your cock feels so good I always get addicted to it every time you fuck my pussy up." Miss Midnight stated as she slammed her ass down on his cock making her clamp down on his cock not wanting it to leave her pussy ever again.

She kept on slamming her ass up and down moaning loudly as she started to slowly lose her mind as she fucked Izuku's cock making sure she was pleasuring him as well as herself. Not being able to take it any more Izuku broke the cuffs that Midnight made him wear. "What are you doing darling." Izuku then lifted both his lover and himself up, standing on the bed he ravages her body and pussy. Making sure to fuck her mind and break her so he could make her his and no one else sex slave. "I am making you mine ok Nemuri." Making Midnight blush widely as that was the first time he said her first name. Not only that but she made her pussy even tighter loving the fact that he said her name but also that he decided that she was his. Nothing else mattered to her at that point so she slammed herself down onto his cock trying to pleasure him some more.

"God did you get tighter is it because you get turned on by me saying your name." Midnight looking at him with not only lust in her eyes but also with heart-shaped eyes telling him that she loved him and only him. "Ok love let's do this." He said as he got off the bed and shove midnight towards the wall slamming his cock into her and pushing her up the wall. Moaning like a lunatic she started to cum and orgasm all over his cock, not satisfied yet Izuku slapped Midnight ass making a red mark on her.

"Come on hun don't stop now I still need some relief." Izuku said as he laid her down on the bed.

"But your cock feels so good I couldn't stop my self from cumming your cock is made by the gods." Deciding to get this over with as soon as possible he started to go back in at a wickedly fast rate going in and out of her. Deciding that she needed to be punished Izuku grabbed something from Midnight's personal stash, he grabbed Midnight's giant butt plug that was a scale model of his own cock. Midnight looking over at Izuku as she was still having her orgasm asked him. "What the hell are you going to do with that. Wait you aren't going to do what I think you are thinking about."

"Oh yes, I am." Izuku said as he shoved the but plug up her ass filling it up all the while making Midnight stomach to bulge out as she not only had one giant cock inside her but two that are penetrating her. And she loved that feeling making not only Midnight to cum but also Izuku because he could feel the plug stretch her ass. Filling her pussy up he made midnight loom pregnant with only his sperm filling her up.

Finally breaking his lover completely he kept his cock inside her making sure that none of his seed leaked out of her. He fell asleep alongside Midnight.

_**Lemon end**_

Waking up early in the morning to find that Midnight was not only gone but that he had some clothes on. Looking over at a piece of paper left on an end table he read it over and started to blush wildly as it was a picture. What was on that paper well it was a photo taped to the note and said. "I love you Midori but I will dominate you next time." The picture was of Midnight in a leather outfit that covered her upper body with only a slit that exposed her chest a little bit. All the while the lower region was only outfitted with a black thong and leather knee-high stockings that connected to her top.

Grabbing his wallet he put her photo in it to keep it close with him. Izuku then made sure that he was ready for class hoping that the next time he had his one on one time with midnight he could get dominated by her.

But before he got out of the clinic he was meet by Tsuyu who was ready to enter.

"Oh, Tsuyu your here early what is up?" Izuku asked as he got closer to her Making sure that he could hear her.

"Oh well, it's about yesterday when you um... When you kissed me on the lips. Is it true do you like me after all I'm not as pretty as Mina or even have..." Izuku interrupted her by kissing her again on the lips making sure to shut her up. "I don't care about that I love you for who you are to me your the most beautiful person that I have ever meet. Other people might think that your ugly but not to me ok Tsuyu I want to be your boyfriend plain and simple ok." Izuku stated as if it was a fact making Tsuyu blush as bright as a tomato.

"Well if you're fine with me then I see no other choice but to be your girlfriend." Tsuyu said as she made it official by kissing Izuku one more time.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them from a sliver from the door being open just a little bit. Whoever this person was they knew about their relationship so what were they going to do with it.

**Good god, that sure is weird who is this mysterious person looking at this couple and what is their plan. And what is going on with Izuku and Midnight are they lovers but if he loves Tsuyu then why did he say that he loved Midnight. Well, You will find out later on after all he might have got this impression from one of his old babysitters. "Hint hint." Future lemons will include either Momo, Tsuyu, or even Jiro. Can't pick who yet. But anyways the next chapter will be introducing a new teacher and how he teaches the class. See you next week. **


End file.
